DHMIS: Let The Games Begin (Part 1 of the DHMIS Escape Trilogy)
by JEN4216
Summary: The government makes a discovery: humanoid creatures that claim to be things, those being Time, Creativity, Technology, and being an advocate of love (Or something else...) They're taken to a lab in rural Colorado to be studied and kept from the public. But some things can't be contained... (Part one of the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared Escape Trilogy!)


A/N: SERIOUSLY WHAT IS THIS?! XD! I have been getting addicted to Don't Hug Me I'm Scared Lately (Thanks, bro XD Look What You Made Me Do!) Which is great, but I warn you if you can't handle gore than do NOT watch it! Ick, it's gross at times XD! I've only seen 1, 2, and 3 as of yet, but I read about Colin the Computer for the story! ANYWAY LET'S GET INTO IT!

Third Person P.O.V

A bright flash.

That's how it all starts.

A civilian driver sees said flash out in the woods, the white, bright light shining in the distance for 3 seconds, slowly pulsing in to the brightest peak then back out. He not sure how to respond so he calls 911. The police send out some officers and call to the state capitol. The capitol calls the FBI. And the FBI sends in agents to respond quickly.

They met on the edge of the forest, the lead FBI agent, Agent Tom Harrison, says to the small town, nervous police officers "Lock down the perimeter, don't let anything out or else." They take his threat well, going into a search and lock down. The FBI crashes through the trees to where they estimate the light originated, freezing with their guns drawn. The thing lays on the ground, but when it sees them sits up. "Umm..." the creature says, holding up what appears to be his arms. However, at the ends are not hands, but the right red wires and the left an arrow pointer, much like on a computer.

The Agents and police officers are awe struck at this creature. It's clearly mechanical, set up like a computer, but as a human...

The creature asks "Can I go, please? Where am I even?" One of the police officers steps forward, gun aimed at the thing's head. "FACE DOWN! NOW!" He complies, a little afraid of the guns and officers as he lays down, hands above his head. They hold him down as they cuff his hands, him screaming "DON'T TOUCH ME! GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF ME!"

2 cops and an agent jog north, following the yells from that direction from some one not wanting to be touched. But one of the officers stops, looking towards movement he saw. He says "There's something over here..." they all look, watching as from a pile of rocks, a pale face peaks up, wide white eyes with extremely small black pupils. They point their guns at the creature with the FBI agent saying "Alright, come out." the creature pokes up a little more, then they see a bright, abnormally wide smile of it's face. It asks in a female voice "What's your favorite idea...?" They're silent for a second before the female frame stands up, putting it's hands on it's waist seemingly proudly before proclaiming "Mine is being creative!" They hold their guns pointed at her, her eyes widen in shock, forcing her to raise her black, dripping hands.

The officers run, trying to keep up with it. It seams to gracefully outrun them, dodging trees and rocks, trying to get to a safe area to think things through. But these people wouldn't let that happen. "STOP! STOP OR WE WILL SHOOT!" It turns on it's heel, pointing at them with a strange, black, clock hand shaped sward and says "Time does not sto-" the creature stops when officers with guns surround it. It acknowledges the position and lowers the sward, raising the other hand.

"I hear they got 3." An officer says as he and another officer walk, still watching. "3 what?" "Donno." he says, then stops. The two look up in the trees above. Another creature sits in the trees, then throws an acorn down at them. "Please don't hurt me!" He says, "We're supposed to love!" They point their guns at him as one calls over the radio "We got another one!" The creature says "Oh dear, well, best be off!" He stands, slightly scaring the officers and then jumps, face planting a few inches away. "Well," it says, "That wasn't supposed to happe-AH!" it yells as they shove him down and put on the hand cuffs.

They took the creatures to transport vans, each being put in a separate one in fears they would plan something together. The female one yells as they shove her in "WELL LOOKS LIKE WE'RE IN A MESS NOW GUYS! HE HE!" before they slam the door, locking the creature in a dark, metal box.

...

I got this idea when I was drawing out a picture of the human Paige (I WAS BEING _ **CREATIVE**_ XD!) and thinking about cosplaying as her, and I had a bit of Taylor Swift's "Ready For It?" In my head (Which I'm not that into, I like others from the album better XD) And it was the bridge, that goes "Baby let the games begin" So, I was like 'Hmm, I could make somethi-" *Lightbulb* And here we are! It's a trilogy, the DHMIS Escape trilogy to be exact! And I'm gonna have total fun with it! Will y'all join me? Also if you wondered, I don't publicly ship anyone (After I got a crap ton of heat because I asked in a quiz 'Who is Ticci Toby commonly shipped with?' and I mean really, the authors of he and Clockwork asked the fans to only ship them! Then I become an idiot for following through on that? XD WHAT ARE YOU, INTERNET?!) so I shall say I doubt you'll see any real 'Padlock' or what not here, but if y'all want, I can do that(?) XD ANYWAY! Thank you so much for everything, and thanks for reading!

LOVE Y'ALL!

\- J


End file.
